


On the Cover of the Rolling Stone

by Noturbaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is annoyed with the current vampire trend. She doesn't like the Cullens and now HBO and Rolling Stone Magazine add to irritation.<br/>Inspired by the September Rolling Stone cover featuring the cast of True Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Cover of the Rolling Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Idea inspried by the Sept. 2, 2010 (True Blood) cover of the _Rolling Stone_ and a comment Jensen Ackles made at comic con SD2010  
>  Now Mr. Ackles has given me this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9do5J3DuEDc

* * *

  
September 2010

Buffy slapped the copy of _Rolling Stone_ on the rack in front of Xander. "Do you believe this garbage?" she hissed barely to keep her anger quiet.

Xander's eyes darted to the other shoppers nearby. "Yeah, when did the _Rolling Stone_ stop covering music?"

Buffy gave him a miffed look as it seemed Xander had missed her point entirely. "Xander! I'm not talking about that! Look at the cover!"

Xander grabbed her arm before he whispered in her ear, "Not so loud, Buffy."

"Uh," Buffy groaned. "Whatever, I've had it up to here with Hollywood and vampires." Xander nodded. "First, it's Meyer and her Cullens. Now, it's HBO and these guys." She looked at the cover again. "Though, I don't mind that guy," she admitted while she admired the naked Alexander Skarsgård on the magazine's cover. Now, it was Xander's turn to look annoyed. Buffy looked up at her friend pursing her lips into a pout. "Doesn't mean I'm not sick of all the trendy vamp love."

With the magazine still in her hand, she stormed up to the counter of the Gas-n-Sip. She dropped the issue on the counter and dug through her purse, without noticing that she had skipped the next person in line. Until, that is, she heard a gruff, "Like I'm not even standing here." Buffy looked up into the annoyed green eyes of the man next to her.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't see you there. I was just trying to pay -" she trailed off.

With an irritated look at her purchase, the man nodded to the counter and huffed. "Go ahead."

Buffy's eyes darted from him to the magazine and back. "Oh, I'm not buying that." She crumpled the magazine and stuffed it into the candy rack in front of the counter. "I'm sick to death of vampires and the way they're supposed to be so cool and sexy now."

The man quirked his head. "Really? A girl not into the whole vampire trend. Gotta say, that's refreshing." His eyes roamed over her for a minute. "I'm tired of the whole 'team vamp vs. team wolf' thing myself."

Buffy straightened under his attention, even began to smile. She raised a brow as she returned his admiration. "Yeah. Whatever happened to the stories where the people that destroyed vamps were the good guys?"

The man smirked. "Preaching to the choir, sweetheart."

Xander went around the couple and handed some money to the cashier. Turning to Buffy he sighed. "Are we done here?"

The man Buffy had been talking to jerked back in surprise at Xander's intrusion. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes, Xander. We're done." Then she turned to the green eyed man in the leather coat and smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, fellow vamp fighter." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand and chuckled. "You, too. Stake some vamps for me if you ever get a chance."

Xander did a double take and Buffy paused. "Will do." Then, she laughed lightly as she turned to leave with Xander. She looked back and nearly blushed when she found he was watching her walk away.

"What was that about?" a guarded Xander asked in a harsh whisper.

"Relax," Buffy answered. "He's just a guy who isn't into the whole trendy vampire scene." Xander nodded, though he wasn't very reassured.

As Buffy and Xander drove through the parking lot, they passed "green eye leather coat guy", as Buffy was calling him in her mind. She smiled at him and gave him a little finger wave. He nodded back to her with a small grin before climbing into his shiny black car. "Who's that?" the man's companion asked with a bit of teasing in his voice.

"Just a chick who'd rather stake a vamp than make out with one," the man answered with a shrug. Checking the mirrors as he backed out, he asked, "So, Sammy, how far to the vamp nest you found?"


End file.
